As My Life Turns
by itskara
Summary: Sebastian wasn't like his dad, he didn't like their family job and he loves to be a rebel. He can have whoever he wants for one-night stand, but some boy-prostitute was bellow his level, right? Businessman!Sebastian & Prostitute!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **As my life turns**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! This story is based on film Pretty Women, with some changes =D  
**Relations:** Sebastian – 23 yo business man from the rich family  
Nick – 22 yo Sebastian's best and maybe only friend  
Hunter – 23 yo known man, important and rich man, his family works with the Smythes  
Christopher – 19 yo, Sebastian's younger brother  
Kurt – 21 yo, bitchy prostitute with PAST  
Jeff – 22 yo, Kurt's room-mate and one of his friend, drug addicted

Smythe was a highly prized and important name not only in Ohio, America, but around the world. Born into a rich family, Sebastian Smythe had always lived a life of privilege and prosperity, growing up to inherit his family's business as an investor of many sorts. Unfortunately, word within the business world swore Sebastian would never be as great as his father was, due to constantly mixing his „funny business" with BUSINESS.

Simply put, Sebastian was highly untamed and he delights in one-night stands, quite often.

"Sebastian! Seb, you can't just leave-"

"I can, and I am," Sebastian replied gruffly, not breaking stride as he walked out of the meeting hall. Nick, Sebastian's right-hand-man, was right on his heels, protesting in relish.

"But Hunter isn't even here yet! You need this deal-"

"Too bad one of his business partners already bored me to death, huh?" Sebastian interrupted again, stopping on the edge of the curb and looking this way and that.

"I know you get uninterested easily, I really do. But this is a very wrong decision. Clarington is not a patient man, you know this!" Nick exclaimed, slapping his hands together as if he were praying, "Please don't go yet. Your limo is in the back of all the cars here anyway; you won't be able to leave!"

"Then give me your keys," Sebastian spoke promptly, turning to him and holding his hand out expectantly. Nick's jaw dropped.

"M- my car? Seb, do you know how to get back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Now give me your keys," Sebastian responded impatiently, flexing the fingers on his outstretched hand.

"Bu-"

"I will fire you," Sebastian threatened, smirking. Nick gulped and gave in rather reluctantly, shoving his hand in his pocket and resurfacing it with a silver key. Sebastian snatched it from his hands, and started walking down the rows of cars, "Where is it?"

"Right there," Nick answered, sighing, "Please reconsider this."

Sebastian slipped into the leather interior, and felt the engine roar to life when he turned the key in the ignition.

"See you tomorrow, Nicky," Shizuo bid farewell with a smirk on his face, and then sped off into the night.

Kurt Hummel had a fairly normal childhood and was raised in a middle-class family, who was his dad, because his lovin' mom died when he was eight. His life was dramatically changed, however, when he decided to come out to his dad that he loves some guy and... it didn't go well. His dad hates ‚these creatures' and he yelled at him for ‚being wrong' and ‚bringing hell to his life', with this and much more, Kurt run away with a wealthy man because he was 'in love' and this person was only one who means a lot to him. That 'love' was cut short when the man have someone else for the whole time, afraid to tell Kurt, and he got married. Kurt, too ashamed and scared to go crawling back home, tried to make it alone.

Despite the fact he was highly intelligent, it was a rough world, and no one wanted a kid with no money. Which was why, even with his attitude that sex has to mean something between to people in love, Kurt had turned to prostitution. It was a dangerous game, but Kurt played it well, and after meeting good friends and establishing a life for himself, Kurt was slowly forgetting how to live any other way, he changed so much since then. Maybe he didn't believe in love anymore, he made customers satisfied and that was his relationship with people.

One of those good friends, though, was screaming for a punch in the face at the moment.

"Hey, hey, I needed that money!" Jeff protested, arms up in defense and managing to look apologetic. Kurt's blue eyes glared fiercely at him.

"Yeah, for drugs. Jeff, you just spent our rent. I had to climb out a window so the landlord wouldn't ask me for it!" Kurt admonished, beyond irritated.

Jeff rolled his eyes and ordered another drink. The bar was packed full, and bodies were brushing past them every four seconds.

"It's my apartment anyway," Jeff replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, it's your apartment, but I need somewhere to live too," Kurt answered, sighing, "Just let me know when you want to steal my money, kay?"

"Chiiiiiiiill out," Jeff said, waving his hand in the air until his drink was placed in front of him. He took a long sip, relishing in the taste, before turning back to Kurt and pointing a finger at him, "Just go make some money tonight. Pay the landlord tomorrow morning."

"You should be the one going out tonight," Kurt said in rebuttal, but Jeff merely shook his head.

"No can do tonight. I have both drugs and alcohol in me, dude. I'm not that fucking stupid, there are sickos out there!" Jeff exclaimed, taking another sip of his drink. Kurt's top lip curled disgustingly.

"Remember, this is on you if I can't get enough money tonight," Kurt hissed before fighting his way through the throng of bodies to make it to the exit.

The clean, fresh air when he got outside was heavenly, and he breathed it in greedily. Decked in his tightest black shirt and dark-blue jeans shorts, Kurt had already been ready to make a round tonight. He just wished he didn't have the pressure of possibly not having a place to stay tomorrow if he didn't make the money.

'Stupid Jeff,' Kurt thought, walking up the street toward the livelier side of town. It was already pretty late, most others had probably already claimed their spots on the sidewalk. That knowledge just annoyed Kurt more.

The sound of a car from behind him entered his ears.

Kurt glanced behind him cautiously. He was always weary of walking the streets alone at night. Like Jeff had said, there were some 'fucking sickos.' And he was still a couple blocks away from the populated section of downtown.

He brushed his fingers over the knife in his pocket when he heard the car get closer and slow down.

Kurt turned when the car was parallel to him, and was momentarily shocked to see a shiny red _corvette._

'What the hell is a fancy American car doing way out here?' Kurt couldn't help but think. He watched with rapidly growing curiosity as the window slowly rolled down.

Sebastian really didn't want to admit it, but he was one-hundred-percent lost.

How he managed to get from a bright, populated rich area to this deserted, dark part of town, well... he'd like to know that himself.

Whatever the answer was, it was pissing him off.

Irritated thoughts about the dinner party, the man who had pissed him off, and the constant reminder that his father would surely ridicule his brash move tonight slowly divested into an inner monologue of 'killkillkillkill.' Though this would cause alarm for the average person, it was a pretty common occurrence in Sebastian's mind.

He was tired; extremely so. And after driving for nearly two hours, he was ready to do _anything_ just to be back in his penthouse suite and bundled up in silk sheets.

Stupid GPS system was completely useless to a man who was driven everywhere for most of his life.

So, that left two options.

Either stop some place and risk getting mugged or stabbed (he really didn't have high hopes for this place) or stay in the car, ultimately having a quick way out should something go wrong, and ask that one guy up ahead for directions.

Option two it was, then.

Driving closer to the man was making Sebastian have second thoughts, however.

Sebastian was rapted by those tiny shorts, but told himself to not think about his needs again, not today. A few questions and he'd be on his way.

Pressing on the break and rolling down the window, Sebastian bent down to be able to clearly see the boy. One thing was for sure, he was a pale, skinny thing.

"Excuse me? Can you give me directions to the Dayton?" Sebastian asked politely, despite his throbbing head. He watched as the boy raised a brow, walking closer to the car.

"I can," Kurt answered, bending down and resting his elbows inside the window. Kurt's lip then curled up into a smile, "For a houndred dollars."

Sebastian didn't look somehow surprised, while reaching for his wallet.

"Whatever," Sebastian growled unhappily, flipping his wallet open.

"Just went up to two-houndred," Kurt challenged, shrugging playfully when Sebastian paused and gave him a look of death, "How'd you get way out here anyway, salary man? Better watch it, this baby is going to get jumped."

Kurt patted the so-called 'baby' with his hand.

Sebastian ripped the money out of his wallet and shoved it into Kurt's chest.

"That's why I'm trying to get out of here," Sebastian reasoned, waiting for the boy to have a proper hold on the money before snapping his hand back like he didn't want to touch such an offending creature, "Now give me the directions."

Kurt pocketed the money, not making a single move to back away from the car.

"Go up two blocks, take a right, go to the fourth light, take a left, then a sharp left-"

"Whoa, whoa," Sebastian interrupted, gripping the steering wheel and sighing exasperatingly, "Don't you... know street names, or something?"

There was no way Sebastian was going to remember all those directions.

"Only know the names of the streets I work on. Want to know some of those?" Kurt asked slyly, staring at Sebastian expectantly.

Sebastian was trying hard not to flirt back, and was becoming increasingly more tired with this „right and proper" behavior. He looked over the boy again - a prostitute. Prostitutes was bellow his level, especially this _poor_ one, he could have any guy he wants, and this definitely wouldn't score points for classiness.

Kurt was trying very hard to hold his face without emotion at the disgusted look on the brunette's face.

"... just, run those directions by me again," Sebastian finally said with a frown. Izaya was just a tad bit disappointed that his question was being ignored, but his facial expression didn't change.

"Uh uh uh," Kurt chided, waving a finger in the air and standing up straight, "Already tried to tell you and you rudely interrupted me. Good luck, mister!"

With that, Kurt gave him a small wave and started down the sidewalk.

Sebastian was left stumped once again, watching those pale legs strut down the sidewalk. When the fact he had just gave away two-houndred dollars for absolutely nothing hit him in the face, however, Sebastian quickly put the car into gear and followed after him.

"Hey you little whore!" Sebastian yelled out the window. Somewhere deep inside, he understood that calling the person you wanted help from a whore wasn't exactly the best way to go about things, but he actually _was_ whore, so... nothing wrong, right? "You can't just walk away like that!"

Kurt sighed, folding his arms behind his back and tossing his head over his shoulder to watch the car trail after him.

"Oh, is the little rich boy used to getting his way?" Kurt taunted, loving the shocked look that overtook the brunette's face. But really, even though this was interesting and either entertaining with this brat being insulted, Kurt was still worried about being able to get enough money for the rent tomorrow. He knew the uptight bastard in this car was not interested in the least, so he just wanted to get up to the main district and look for a potential-

Wait a minute.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, swinging around and putting his hands on his hips.

"Tell you what. Twenty-five houndred dollars, and I'll show you exactly where the Dayton is," Kurt proposed.

"Twenty-five hou..!" Sebastian exploded, stepping on the brake so hard that he lurched forward a little, "It was just two-houndred!"

"Twenty-five houndred dollars or you can just wander the streets and get car-jacked," Kurt said like he really didn't care, when in fact, he was practically leaning forward on his tip-toes. Twenty-five-houndred dollars. That was the exact amount for rent. If this guy was truly that directionally challenged, why shouldn't Kurt take advantage of it?

Sebastian was going to gnaw his teeth into sawdust if he continued to grind them like he was doing. Of all the people he could have possibly run into tonight, it had to be_ this_ guy.

"Fine. You know what, fine," Sebastian replied gruffily, throwing up his hands in defeat before reaching for his wallet again, "Twenty-five-houndred dollars."

Really, it wasn't a big amount for Sebastian. But the situation alone made it difficult to hand over the money.

Kurt was beyond elated. That was a lot easier than he thought! And he didn't even have to sell his body for it!  
"Great," Kurt responded, surprising Sebastian by walking around the car and opening the passenger side door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian yelled, instantly gripping Kurt's arm when he sat down. Kurt tensed from the man-handling, it reminds him of something, _someone_... but he managed a smile.

"I said I'd show you exactly where it was. And you are clearly not good with directions. So I'll come with you," Kurt explained, still, waiting, for Sebastian to let go of him before even thinking about making a move to shut the door.

Sebastian was not up for the idea. At all. In fact, he was already disgusted if Kurt was marking Nick's car with dirty shoes. The idea alone made him cringe.

But, once again, he was left with two options.

Either continue to roam these unfamiliar streets and hope to eventually find a place that seemed safe enough to stop at, or let this man show him exactly where it was, and be able to be curled up on his bed within the next hour.

… and once again, option two it was.

"Touch anything, and you die," Sebastian growled, roughly pulling away. Kurt didn't let the hurt show on his face and leaned to grab hold of the door. It shut, trapping the both of them in the car.

"Hm, that's definitely a new one. My clients always want me to touch..." Kurt joked weirdly as Sebastian pressed on the gas.

"Just tell me where I'm going," Sebastian said tautly.

"Take the next right," Kurt replied, busily looking around at all the gadgets and smooth interior of the car, "Hey, do these seats go back?"

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt while he was turning. The guy was clearly interested in everything, though he tried to shrug it off.

"Of course they d- I told you not to touch anything!" Sebastian exclaimed, watching Kurt laugh as the seat gradually lowered him.

"Now this is nice," Kurt admonished, nearly completely horizontal. Sebastian nearly had a heart attack when Kurt suddenly lifted his feet and placed them on the dash, spreading his legs, "It would totally be interesting being fucked like this." Kurt said curiously, almost like a child.

Sebastian was trying to breathe correctly, he really was, but this guy just touched something, just put his feet on the dashboard, and those small shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination in that lewd position and he was going to murder this man as soon as he stopped staring and-

"You just missed the light you were supposed to turn at, by the way,"Kurt spoke calmly.

Sebastian harshly stepped on the brake and sent them both lurching forward. On reflex, Kurt quickly threw his legs down and braced his feet on the floor.

"The heck?" Kurt complained, sitting up and looking behind them, "You could have caused a major accident if someone was behind us!"

"You..." Sebastian almost laughed, though it was definitely not a happy sound, "Put the seat back up and then don't fucking _move_."

Kurt frowned at the order.

"Wh-"

"NOW," Sebastian roared, startling Kurt.

There was a moment where they simply stared at each other. Then Kurt's frown deepened and he reached under the seat to bring the back up.

"As you wish... asshole," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Sebastian heard it. He decided, for his own health, he would pretend he didn't.

When the seat was back in its proper place and Kurt was still, looking out the window, Sebastian made a U-turn.

"Now, which way?" Sebastian asked.

"Right. Then you'll make a sharp left," Kurt answered tightly, mood ruined for tonight. Now he was just waiting to get to the hotel, get his money, and get the fuck out of here.

Sebastian followed Kurt's directions, very aware of the change in personality from the one sitting next to him. Well good, Sebastian thought, maybe they could get through the rest of this drive without a murder taking place.

When Sebastian spotted the familiar hotel, he could have started singing. Kurt shared his thoughts.

"No parking garage?" Kurt asked, the first thing besides directions that had come out of his mouth in the last ten minutes. Almost on cue, a man in uniform came rushing out and took the key away from Sebastian, "... oh. Right. Valet."

Kurt would never admit he felt a little uncomfortable in front of a huge, extravagant hotel standing next to a man in a suit. Especially when the valet was looking at him oddly.

"So, money?" Kurt asked expectantly, holding out his hand.

Sebastian looked down at the hand and smirked.

"A major rule in business: never, ever give the service before getting the money. You get ripped off like that," Sebastian spoke condescendingly, stepping right around Kurt and walking toward the hotel.

It was Kurt's turn to gape for the night. Then he started panicking. He was on the other side of town and it was already this late! There was no way he would be able to get back downtown and have enough time to proposition someone before sunup!

Kurt quickly twisted around, deliberate step after deliberate step hitting the pavement.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Kurt complained, slowly catching up, "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be lost!"

"And I appreciate the directions," Sebastian answered smoothly, refusing to look at him, "However, about the money, what I said still stands."

Sebastian reached for the handle of the front door and-

"Please!"

Sebastian stopped and furrowed his eyebrows at the desperate yell.

"Look, if I don't get at least twenty-five-houndred dollars tonight, I probably won't have a place to stay tomorrow. And neither will my friend," Kurt explained, cringing the entire time. He was hopeful when Sebastian didn't immediately walk in, and quickly continued, "You're right! I should have demanded the money first..."

And really, Kurt had thought of that, but he definitely did not think Sebastian would try to jip him like this.

"... but I can make it up by doing something else. Anything you want. My body is yours."

Sebastian frowned at that, and wanted so very badly to just waltz right back into his hotel and go to sleep, but...

Damn it, this was exactly why everyone taunted Sebastian about how he will never measure up to his father. Too emotional. Sebastian understood privilege. He understood that he would never be in a position in his life where he wasn't sure if he'd have a safe place to sleep that night. To be reduced to that, Sebastian...

Sebastian pitied the man in front of him.

A couple chose that moment to exit the hotel, eyes widening when they saw Kurt.

Sebastian smirked when he noticed the clerk inside the glass doors also staring at the crudely dressed man. They has to be used that Sebastian has some guy with him here and there, but they would have never expected a prostitute.

"At least wear this," Sebastian sighed, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it at Kurt. Kurt caught it, looking mildly confused, "Just... put it on and hurry up, will you?"

Sebastian opened the door and walked in.

Kurt quickly threw on the coat and ran inside after him. He didn't get very far, however, before stopping and gaping up at the painted ceilings and chandeliers.

"Oh shit-" Kurt said quite loudly. Sebastian tensed and glanced around, embarrassed at catching even more attention. Swiftly turning around, Sebastian brought his hands down on Kurt's shoulders and steered him to the elevator.

Kurt really didn't like being manhandled, but sheesh, he was too focused on wondering how much that particular chandelier was worth alone!

If Sebastian wasn't pissed off, he might have laughed at the stunned expression on the boy's face.

"How much does it cost to stay a night in this place?" Kurt asked apprehensively, looking back at Sebastian over his shoulder when they stopped in front of the elevator. Sebastian pressed the up button before facing him again.

"A thirty-eight houndred dollars," Sebastian answered, watching Kurt straighten and clutch the coat around his shoulders. Sebatian momentarily wished he had something to cover up those bare legs.

"Man, the life of the rich. What do you even do to get that money?" Kurt asked when the elevator dinged. The doors slid open, revealing a man in uniform who bid them hello and raised a brow at Kurt. One pointed glance from Sebastian made the man step aside and look away as Sebastian and Kurt walked inside the elevator.

"Ever heard of the name Smythe?" Sebastian asked dryly. Truthfully, it was meant to be a completely rhetorical question, because everyone knew the name Smythe, but...

"No," Kurt answered honestly, watching Sebastian's eyebrows shoot up. Then his eyes traveled to Mr. Elevator Guy, who insisted on staring down at Kurt's legs. Kurt smiled, "You telling me that's your name?"

As Kurt asked this, he drew closer to Sebastian, and promptly lifted his leg high and wrapped it around the blonde's waist. Sebastian was positively outraged by the gesture, and a little flustered, but tried to hold his temper in due to the man with them in the elevator.

"Remove yourself," Sebastian said through tightly clenched teeth. Kurt just gave him a confused look before looking over on the Mr. Elevator Guy.

"But your friend here was just staring so much! I decided to give him a better look," Kurt practically purred.

Mr. Elevator Guy's face was positively glowing, and he was shaking his head repeatedly.

Sebastian shoved Kurt off with barely contained strength.

"No one to blame but yourself. Wearing those things," Sebastian berated, though he threw a glare at the other man anyway.

"Well it is kinda part of my job," Kurt replied to Sebastian before turning back to the poor blushing man, "Like what you see? A houndred dollars, and I'll blow you right here."

Mr. Elevator Guy's jaw dropped while Sebastian's clenched tightly.

There was a light 'ding', signifying they had reached the top floor, and Sebastian quickly grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him out of the elevator.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention a word about this," Sebastian growled at the elevator man, who was hastily shaking his head up and down in agreement. Kurt couldn't help but send him a quick „fly-kiss" and smiled before he was being hauled off down an extravagant hallway.

"He was adorable," Kurt remarked as Sebastian used a card key to get into the room.

"Restraint, politeness, etiquette; do you know the meaning of any of those words?" Sebastian bellowed as he ripped the door open and waited for Kurt to walk in. Kurt did just that, with a skip in his step, and slipped his shoes off at the front door..

"Restraint: the ability to control or moderate one's impulses. Politeness: consideration for others and the adherence to conventional social standards of good behavior. Etiquette: the behavior regarded as correct or acceptable in social life," Kurt recited proudly, throwing the coat that was on his shoulders on the floor and swiftly turning around, leaning against the back of the couch rather suggestively, "But more importantly, now that you have me here, what _are_ you planning to do with me?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what to address first. The maddening idea that this guy had just thrown an expensive, brand-name coat down on the floor like nothing, the bizarre fact he'd just recited very accurate definitions out of nowhere, or the misinterpreted thought this guy had about why Sebastian had brought him up here in the first place.

After slipping off his own shoes and loosening his tie, Sebastian walked further into the room, bending down to snatch up his coat from the floor before sliding the tie off.

"Well I'm glad you seem so smart," Sebastian spoke, walking to the other side of the room where a briefcase lay against the wall. After hanging his coat neatly on the coat-rack and throwing his tie over it, he grabbed said briefcase and made his way back to Kurt, "I'm sure you know your ABCs too? I need these alphabetically filed by tomorrow. Do it, and I'll give you your money."

The briefcase was opened to reveal a rather messy pile of papers.

Kurt just stared.

"... eh?" Kurt whined, picking up the corner of the top paper with two fingertips like it disgusted him, "You're serious?"

"Dead," Sebastian assured rather quickly.

Kurt couldn't believe it. _Filing_? This man was really going to give him twenty-five-houndred dollars just to put some papers in alphabetical order? He had that much money just to throw away? It irked Kurt.

It also irked him that he had actually didn't want Kurt for fuck. It's change for once, but really, I mean, the brunette was clearly gorgeous, and Kurt was extremely curious about what kind of lover he was.

But if he had to file papers to get the money, then he would file the papers.

… after he took a look around this hotel room.

"Deal," Kurt answered, patting his hand on the papers, "Even though it's a little insulting, alphabetical order, you got it."

Sebastian was pleased with his acceptance. He was not so pleased when Kurt turned and walked _away_ from the briefcase, head turning this way and that.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, annoyed.

"I have to know my work environment before I can successfully start filing!" Kurt exclaimed, Sebastian mentally calling bullshit the moment he finished the sentence, "I should know my employer, too. You never told me your name, you know. Unless you want me to call you Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian balked at the name that was so often associated with his father, and sighed.

"My name is Se-"

"Is that bathtub _marble_!" Kurt exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

Sebastian felt a headache coming on as he grudgingly made his way over to the bathroom. Kurt was sitting on the side of the tub, a fancy glass bottle in his hands.

"Is this bubble bath liquid? Oh man, I'll get started on those papers right away if you let me do them in a bubble bath," Kurt said enthusiastically.

Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame.

"No way. I don't trust you. You'd get the papers all wet," Sebastian replied. Kurt scowled immediately, and forlornly set down the bottle of bubble bath. The corner of Sebastian's lips quirked upwards at the grown man getting sad over not being able to have a bubble bath.

It didn't take Kurt very long to get excited again after walking through the suite, however.

"A mini-bar? Is that a massage table?" Kurt asked rather animatedly, wide eyes taking in all the luxuries, "A massage table with a bunch of oils... "

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kurt saw the king-sized bed, and suddenly made a run for it. He launched himself on the mattress, his mouth opening in astonishment at the soft mattress underneath him.

"Wow, you totally sink in this thing," Kurt commented, lying back with his arms spread and eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Will you get out of my bed and start working on those papers already?" Sebastian asked, though the initial bite in his words was gone. He found it oddly... cute... to see this guy acting like a little puppy who just got a new home. All of the extravagant stuff around him was normal for a man like Sebastian. He had never really thought twice about the extra amenities and unbelievably soft bed.

"You are a spoil-sport, you know that?" Kurt asked, raising his head just enough to put Sebastian in his line of vision, "Fine, fine. I'll start on your precious papers."

Kurt heaved himself up and walked over to the couch where the briefcase was waiting. Instead of walking around the couch like a normal person, Kurt opted to hop over the back and bounce down on the cushions instead.

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, this boy was quite similiar to Sebastian's younger-self. He was a little worried about letting the man out of his sight, but he desperately wanted to change into more comfortable clothes, so Sebastian made his way to his room to do just that.

His heart skipped a beat when Kurt was not sitting on the couch when he came back out.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled, frantically looking around, "The hell did you go?"

"Out here!"

Sebastian paused and turned toward the balcony. For the first time, he noticed the door was open, and walked over.

Kurt was sitting outside, piles of papers surrounding him as he placed them all in order. Kurt looked up when Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"beautiful view from here," Kurt commented, picking up a stack of papers and straightening them out.

"I wouldn't know," Sebastian answered, staying in the doorway and cringing a bit at Kurt's curious look, "Heights and I don't mix."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"... you're in the penthouse suite. It's on the top floor. Why would you get this room if you're afraid of heights?" Kurt inquired. Sebastian shrugged.

"It's the best," Sebastian answered. Kurt sat back a little and dropped the now-neat stack on the ground.

"Uh huh," Kurt said, dropping his head for effect, "Always the best for Smythe."

"It's Sebastian," Sebastian answered quickly, his eyebrow twitching. Kurt seemed rather surprised and Sebastian hastily explained, "I don't like being called that."

"Sebastian" Kurt repeated, testing it on his tongue, before looking up expectantly. Sebastian raised a brow at the stare.

"... what?" Sebastian finally asked. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You practically drill me on etiquette earlier and then you don't ask my name after I ask for yours?" Kurt jibbed.

"Fine, what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied with a sweet smile, "You sure you don't want to know the names of the streets I work on? For when you realize you were an idiot to let this opportunity slip by?"

„I can have anyone I want, every girl, every guy, I don't need some cheap boy-prostitute" Sebastian snorted "You want to keep doing my work for me?" Sebastian asked, nodding his head at the papers

"If I get to come back to the penthouse suite and keep making twenty-five-houndred dollars a night? Doesn't seem like a bad deal," Kurt responded, smiling as he filtered through more papers.

Sebastian stood there for a moment, just watching him. Then he remembered he hadn't checked his cell phone for messages and nearly groaned. But, knowing he would just bury himself even further underground if he wasn't completely informed tomorrow at work, Sebastian made his way back inside and over to said cell phone.

A number four blinked at him, and with an annoyed sigh, he went to Voicemail.

The first two weren't very important, but the last two most definitely were.

Nick had called, sounding quite upset. He explained how insulted everyone at the dinner party was at Sebastian's leave, and warned him it wouldn't look good in the news.

The last one made Sebastian tense up considerably.

"_I just got a call from Hunter's secretary. I would love to hear your explanation on why you just walked out on a near million-dollars deal, Sebastian! This is the third time this month you've made a major mistake and it's costing me money! We will talk about this. I refuse to have another son go astray-"_

Moaning, Sebastian deleted the message without listening to the rest. He could hardly stand his father as it was, but when his father talked about Chris... he couldn't deal with it at all.

Tension flowing through every movement he made, Sebastian walked back over to the doorway leading to the balcony.

"You almost done?" Sebastian asked, sounding rather annoyed. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at the tone.

"There are kind of a lot of papers here," Kurt remarked, gesturing toward the circle of sheets around him. Sebastian sighed, leaning his back against the door frame and rubbing harshly at his temple.

Kurt's eyes kept flickering from the papers to the obviously upset and tense man. In his opinion, this guy really did need a _good_ lay. But, Kurt was smart enough to realize making another offer would probably only annoy the brunette more.

"So how'd you end up way on the other side of town anyway?" Kurt asked conversationally. Sebastian stopped rubbing his temple and shifted hazel-colored eyes to look at the light chestnut-haired man.

"... do you mind if I vent a little?" Sebastian inquired. Maybe it was weird to want to spill your guys to an absolute stranger, but Sebastian's whole life was based on appearances. Nick was his closest friend, but with him also locked in a position of appearances, some things just couldn't be said. And Sebastian was at his boiling point. He just wanted someone to listen without telling him how disrespectful his thoughts were, or telling him how to run his life.

Kurt was beyond surprised at the question.

"... do I get more money?" Kurt asked with a questioning look. Sebastian's face was deadpanned.

"You are a fucking mooch," Sebastian accused, watching Kurt smile, "Sure. Whatever."

Kurt's smile fell rather quickly. Was this guy serious? He would pay someone just to listen to a rant? That was... sad.

"My father is a dick."

Kurt almost ripped one of the papers in surprise.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, clearly irritated, and continued, "Aaargh, he pisses me off! Money! Money money money, that's all he cares about, and that's all I ever hear him talk about. Make the money, he tells me. Oh, but it doesn't count if my younger brother becomes an actor and makes tons of money, because 'acting is a pitiful excuse of an honorable job'! My brother cut off ties with our family just because of that cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!"

Kurt listened silently, continuing his job. He winced when Sebastian mentioned that last bit – the part about cutting off ties with family. That was hitting a little too close to home, and brought up things Kurt would really rather not think about.

"And now he's threatening me because I walked out on a business deal tonight. Stupid idiots aren't worth my time, anyway. I don't even know what I want to do. One part of me wants to try and shove it in their face that yes, I can fucking run a business without 'getting too emotional' and the other wants to say fuck it all and just _leave_. But oh, how the media would eat it up! My name would be on every front page there is... 'the only Smythe left to take over the Smythe franchise abandons the company!' Heh, I can totally see it. Even now I have problems, I'm womanizer, I let people in my house for some quickie one-night stand, I'm going to the bars instead of doing something for my job and... I just want to live a little bit spontaneous, not like some ... some fucking robot without soul!"

Kurt determined this guy had major family issues and had kept a lot inside for too long.

"And my mother just goes along with whatever my father says, no matter what it is. If he told her to go jump off a bridge, I bet she'd do it. Aargh," Sebastian ranted, covering his eyes with his hands and breathing harshly, "I'm sick of everything."

Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't bitter at the moment. Watching this man, standing in his penthouse and brand-name clothing, talk like he had the worst life ever was pathetic. He didn't even _know_ how bad it could ge-

A gust of wind caught on the side of the building and swooped into the cubbyhole where the balcony was. Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly rolled to the ground, lying on some of his stacks so they wouldn't get blown away. Sebastian noticed a second later, and also reacted, rushing to his knees and slamming himself on the papers.

Though they saved any from swishing up and over the balcony edge, some were still scattered.

"Damn, I didn't think the wind could get in here," Kurt complained, looking rather comical with the way he was sprawled out on the piles of papers.

Sebastian scowled.

"Get these inside! Why the hell did you come out here on the balcony anyway?" Sebastian exclaimed, sitting up and picking up the papers.

"Not everyone is afraid of heights, you know," Kurt replied, following Sebastian's example.

"Look, I just want to get some sleep," Sebastian said, shoving his paper's in Kurt's hands, "I can't do that while you're here. So hurry up."

"Stop rushing me," Kurt grumbled, placing the papers back in the briefcase, "You're so tense you probably won't be able to sleep tonight anyway."

Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but it was probably true. Though he was tired, his body felt completely wired, which was a tricky combination.

Making their way back in, with Sebastian practically slamming the sliding glass door shut behind them, Kurt set the briefcase down on the coffee table and looked over toward the massage-bed.

"... hey, what if I offered you a massage?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised.

"... a massage," Sebastian repeated, his mind going to the gutter for just a split second, "You're just looking for ways to make more money, aren't you?"

Kurt chuckled, walking over and slipping right behind Sebastian, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Nope, this is a freebie! God, your muscles are really are tight," Kurt admonished, pressing his fingers against his shoulders. Sebastian tensed even more, if that was possible, and quickly stepped away from Kurt's hold.

"I don't need a massage. I need you to finish these papers and get out of here," Sebastian claimed. Kurt waved a hand in the air like Sebastian was taking things too seriously.

"Oh come on. I'm great with my hands," Kurt said lowly " But really, you're making me nervous. It's like having a time-bomb walking around me. And it'll help you sleep"

Sebastian eyed him carefully, going over his options in his head. A massage sounded heavenly, really. He'd been at this hotel for four days now, but had been so busy running here and there that all he'd used this room for was to come home and crash. And his muscles felt like they were going to cave in on themselves at any moment.

He was sure paying enough for one, so why not?

"Fine," Sebastian relented, watching Kurt's eyes brighten, "_After_ you do those papers."

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

_Hello there! Second fic and I hope that's better one! I came up with the idea and my friend help me with some phrases, she's really great writer, so now I know what to do! :D haha, I hope you will look forward to next chapter, I'll update more often – thanks to my boring classes, I just draw something here and there and write something too, so it'll even be longer :) (I have to go about 1234567890 times over this chapter to make sure there aren't some big errors in grammar ^^")_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **As my life turns**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! This story is based on film Pretty Women, with some changes =D  
**Relations:** Sebastian – 23 yo business man from the rich family  
Nick – 22 yo Sebastian's best and maybe only friend  
Hunter – 23 yo known man, important and rich man, his family works with the Smythes  
Christopher – 19 yo, Sebastian's younger brother  
Kurt – 21 yo, bitchy prostitute with PAST  
Jeff – 22 yo, Kurt's room-mate and one of his friend, drug addicted

_Oh come on. I'm great with my hands," Kurt said lowly " But really, you're making me nervous. It's like having a time-bomb walking around me. And it'll help you sleep"_

_"Fine," Sebastian relented, watching Kurt's eyes brighten, "After you do those papers."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically._

"For a man who complains about working, you sure do put business first," Kurt commented, snapping the briefcase open and getting back to work.

"What about you? With the hundreds of propositions you throw around to everyone who's anyone, I'd say 'business' is important to you too," Sebastian rebuttled,

"It's a little different when you need money to survive," Kurt spoke dryly, glancing at him pointedly, "But I'm still not as uptight as you."

Sebastian scoffed, sitting on the far end of the couch Kurt was sitting on.

" If you know me better, you would know that I'm not _that_ uptight, but I rabled about it before"

"You're not the only one with their life fucked up."

Sebastian paused and simply observed Kurt as he shifted through papers. The guy was clean, his hair brushed through and his black t-shirt unfaded. He clearly took care of himself, so he couldn't be too bad off. But then again, Sebastian figured you'd be focused on taking care of your looks if you were a prostitute.

His eyes unblinkingly shifted down to those short dark-blue jeans. With Kurt sitting down, they were nearly exposing his whole thigh. Sebastian thought they _had_ to be pretty damn uncomfortable.

"... how did you get into prostitution?" Sebastian found himself asking, forcing his eyes back up to Kurt's face. Kurt turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"We're getting personal, aren't we?" Kurt said, holding up a hand and moving his finger back and forth, "Number one rule as a prostitute: no getting personal. No life stories, no personal requests, and no kissing."

"No kissing?" Sebastian asked in curiosity.

"Well, on the lips. That's really just Jeff's rule, but I follow it too," Kurt replied, looking momentarily lost in thought, "Too intimate."

'And fucking someone isn't?' Sebastian thought, snorting.

"What if someone paid you for a kiss?"

Kurt threw a hooded look in Sebastian's direction.

"You insinuating something?" Kurt teased. Sebastian's almost felt the need to hit himself for so easily falling into that one.

"No?"

"What kind of man would pay extra for a kiss when he can just get a quick fuck and go.." Kurt smiled then loudly straightened one of the piles of paper by slamming it down on the coffee table a couple times, "Done!"

Sebastian looked at the stacks of paper in surprise.

"Let me see," Sebastian spoke, standing up and leaning over the coffee table to sift through the papers.

True to his word, Kurt had placed all of the papers in alphabetical order. Sebastian combined all the stacks and began to neatly place them back in the briefcase.

"You didn't think I'd do my work right? I'm hurt," Kurt accused, swinging himself up in a standing position, "Now, let's give you that massage! … actually, I want my money first."

A low chuckle made its way through Sebastian's lips as he shut the briefcase. So the guy was getting smart now.

"Damn, and I thought I'd get away with it again," Sebastian threw back, reaching into the pocket of his black slacks to retrieve his wallet.

Kurt smiled and couldn't help but hold his head up proudly. When the money was placed in his hands, Kurt counted it, just to make sure, and pocketed it in the back of his shorts. Sebastian raised a brow.

"How do you even fit things in there?" Sebastian blurted. Kurt stared, before little laugh bubbled up from between his lips.

"They aren't _that_ bad. I even have a knife and condoms in here too," Kurt chuckled, brushing his hand over the dis-figuration in his right front pocket.

Kurt just smirked, walking over to the massage-bed with a sway in his hips that, Sebastian would bet a million dollars, was intentional.

"A knife and condoms? Are you a masochist?" Sebastian asked, pulling his lip up a bit as he followed Kurt over.

"Hey, if it floats your boat. But I'm the only one touching the knife," Kurt shrugged, eyes flickering over the bottles of oils and lotions on the bed-side table. Sebastian looked quite appalled at the idea.

"I'd rather you take the knife out and set it somewhere out of reach, thanks," Sebastian said quite seriously. Kurt laughed again.

"You act like I'm going to stab you the moment you turn your back," Kurt replied quite sadly. But even so, he reached in his front pocket and dug out the small pocket-knife, lying it down amongst the bottles. Usually, Kurt would never part with his knife, or at least keep it close at hand. But after talking to Sebastian for the last hour or so, he felt alright with the thought of parting with the knife, "Ok, so, take off your shirt and lay down."

Sebastian eyed Kurt a little longer, glancing down at the knife and back, before reaching for the buttons of his shirt and loosening them one after the other. Kurt acted like his interest was on reading the labels on the bottles, but he couldn't help his shifting eyes from taking a peak at the tanned skin that was slowly being revealed.

It was with great difficulty that Sebastian shuffled over to the massage-bed and laid down on his stomach.

"Do you even know how to give a proper massage?" Sebastian asked, glancing back. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Nothing 'proper' is going on tonight, okay? Remember what I said earlier? About the walking time-bomb? I would like to save the poor soul who is around when you finally explode, so just forget about everything for one night and just _relax_, will you?"

Sebastian's frown did not disappear. He opened his mouth to reply, but arched when he suddenly felt liquid pour onto his back.

"Cold!" Sebastian hissed.

"I think this stuff smells the best," Kurt commented, ignoring the exclamation as his hands slid up the soft caramel skin and smeared the sweet-smelling oil. It was a soothing tropical mix; an enticing combination of mint and mango that pleasantly assaulted both their noses. Kurt's moist hands pressed down on Sebastian's shoulders, beginning a firm circular motion that made Sebastian's eyelids droop, "Damn, your muscles really are tight."

Sebastian grunted in response, laying his head on folded arms

With the blonde turned away, Kurt let his eyes freely roam the body in front of him. Damn this guy had a nice body, sculpted and strong. Kurt's hands traveled downward just a bit, the oil creating a wet sheen on every inch of skin he touched, as he dug his thumbs right underneath the shoulder blades and expertly moved his fingers. The taunt muscles underneath his ministrations were slowly giving in to the touch.

Sebastian was in heaven, dazedly staring at nothing in particular. Those talented hands were doing wonders to his back, kneading the sore and twisted muscles that had been there far too long. He briefly wondered why the hell he hadn't made time for a massage before, but then those fingertips ghosted even further down to mid-back and pressed and _oh_-

Kurt smiled at the pleased mewl that escaped. He wished he didn't have to turn his body like this to get to those muscles but...

He lifted his knee up onto the bed, and hefted himself up.

Sebastian inwardly whined when those hands stopped touching him, and his eyebrows furrowed when the bed rocked a bit. Then he felt something soft on either side of his body, and looked back in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian exclaimed heatedly upon seeing Kurt straddling him.

"Better access!" Kurt replied cheerfully. The innuendos were seriously going to kill Sebastian tonight, "Trust me, it'll be even better."

With that, Kurt pressed on Sebastian's back, forcing him to face forward again. With a flaming face, Sebastian rested his head back down on his arms. Kurt's hands were running all over, turning and spiraling over his skin. Sebastian was just a tad more aware of the soft skin of Kurt's inner thighs brushing against the sides of his stomach whenever the guy moved. Just imagining him in those tiny shorts with his legs spread and the sweet-smelling oil covering those pale thighs...

Sebastian found himself turned on by this.

"Feel good?" Kurt asked sweetly. He could feel how Sebastian was turning into putty underneath his hands.' How can he be so sweet and innocent, even when he's talking dirty? Thi guy isn't ordinary prostitute'

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed throatily. Kurt determined he liked Sebastian's voice like that.

"Alright," Kurt started, running his hands up Sebastian's back firmly before lifting them, "Now turn over for me so I can massage the front too!" Kurt responded cheerfully, smiling while seeing the obvious discomfort of his employer.

Sebastian's head was reeling. If he flipped over now, Kurt would surely notice the bulge in his black slacks. From some prostitute. The thought was ridiculous for Sebastian. And what the hell was a frontal massage!

"This is fine," Sebastian reasoned, lying still. Above him, Kurt frowned.

"Hmmm? Then what about a leg massage?" Kurt asked, using his knees to lever himself up and off Sebastian's lower back.

Kurt had just sat back down on his crotch and... oh God, the chestnut-haired man was hard too.

Kurt gave a look of pure innocence as he poured a little more oil onto his hands. He could feel the brunette's erection against his own and it was hard to hold back from grabbing hold of those slickened shoulders and just grind into him. But the last thing he wanted was this man to call security and declare sexual harassment. No, he would wait until the man caved a little more.

"Can you get off?" Sebastian asked, trying to regain some control. It was really hard to do with hands running all over your shoulders.

Kurt's eyes had traveled back up to his own, blue eyes questioning, challenging. Sebastian found himself staring right back, daring. He really had not planned to spend the night with _this_. He should have just let Kurt do those papers and sent him on his way. Then Sebastian could have gone to bed, and everything would have been normal.

He was definitely not sleepy now, with blood rushing through his veins and gathering in one certain area.

"... I hope you know you aren't getting any more money for this," Sebastian breathed.

Kurt just nodded, his eyes falling down to Sebastian's chest. Dragging his oily hands down Sebastian's arms, he leaned down and captured a nipple between his lips. Sebastian's head dipped back as he focused on the pleasure of those licks and nibbles, and let out a harsh breath when Kurt started rocking in his lap.

"O-okay, that's it!" Sebastian said through his hazy arousal. He pulled off the table and threw himself at Kurt when Kurt stopped him.

"no kissing." Kurt tapped Sebastian's lips with his finger to exaggerate that last rule.

"... sounds like you have that memorized," Sebastian replied dryly, the reality that he was about to engage in sexual acts with a prostitute, and a male one at that, settling on his shoulders and giving him a weird vibe. Paparazzi would have a _field day_ with this one.

Sebastian lifted his hips so his slacks could easily be pulled down and off his legs. Kurt eyed the strong legs before gazing into Sebastian's eyes with a promising glint.

Sebastian start to pulling Kurt's shirt off, Kurt rolled his toned body in waves as inch by inch of creamy pale skin was exposed.

"Haha, I wish we had some stripper music going," Kurt commented when his shirt was pulled over his head, and Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

Sitting up, Sebastian wound his hands around Kurt's body and splayed them out over the jean-clad ass of his companion.

"I think the bed would be more suitable for this," Kurt suggested, craning his neck to look up at Sebastian, who scoffed.

"Have you ever _not_ done it on a bed, Mr. Proper?" Sebastian responded.

"If we're doing this, it _is_ going to be on a bed."

Kurt was a little disheartened, but took hold of Sebastian's arms and slipped out of his hold, obediently climbing off the message table.

Sebastian hastily turning on his heel and making his way to the bed. Kurt's body drooped and he rolled his eyes dramatically before up-righting himself and following.

"_Thank you!" _Kurt whined, watching Sebastian crawl onto the sheets and turn around to face him. Kurt stopped right at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You're afraid of taking risks," Kurt said nonchalantly, shrugging, "Daddy hands things down to you on a silver platter, so even if you hate him, you're not going to give this up. You're too afraid of the consequences."

Sebastian stared at him disbelievingly, anger quickly accumulating. Who was this little slut who came off the streets to speak like he knew him!

"You don't know me," Sebastian growled.

"I don't think anyone does, if you were actually willing to pay someone to listen to you rant all your problems away," Kurt spat.

Sebastian felt like he'd been punched.

"... so what the hell are you getting at? What if I fuck _you_ over a message table?! Will all my problems be solved?" Sebastian asked sarcastically, to which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not," Kurt spoke, climbing on the bed and crawling into Sebastian's lap, slipping his arms around the tense broad shoulders, "I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just _take_ it." Kurt said with small voice, his eyes half-closed.

Sebastian stared deep into those blue eyes. Kurt's words had branded themselves in his mind. _What _was he waiting for? Maybe good laid will remedy his mood. His thought process was abruptly interrupted when he felt warm breath on his cock.

Looking down at Kurt, his eyes went half-mast at the sight and feel of Kurt's mouth and tongue sucking at him through his cotton boxers. He mouthed the cloth-covered erection deliberately, leaving wet spots on the fabric before teasingly wiggling his tongue along the skin right above it. Kurt smiled while grasping the front of his boxers and pulling them down.

Kurt warepped his hand around the engorged flesh in front of him. Sebastian hissed at the cool hand that was slowly pumping him. Wasting no time, Kurt leisurely dragged his tongue from the base up, locking eyes with Sebastian when his lips wrapped around the pink head he sucked hard.

"Mmffm," Sebastian hummed in encouragement, loving the feeling of blood rushing through his body. Sebastian let his hand fall on Kurt's head, pushing him further down as that wet warmth swallowed him whole.

Kurt drew back again, licking enthusiastically at the underside before pulling his mouth away. Wiping the spit from his mouth with one hand and pumping the slick erection with his other, Kurt looked back up at Sebastian with hazy eyes.

"Hey Seb," Kurt said hoarsely "What do you want me to do?"

Sebastian frowned at the question. The answer was clearly obvious in his mind.

"Just keep doing what you were doing," Sebastian answered bluntly.

Kurt sighed before sliding his hand down to the base and taking the cock in his mouth again. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed at the reaction.

"_I'm just offering you a night where you can do whatever the hell you want. No expectations, no judgments, no questions. So just take it."_

'Whatever I want, huh?' Sebastian thought, a heartfelt moan escaping his mouth when Kurt did _something_ with that skilled tongue.

Sebastian's hazel eyes traveled from the working mouth to the chestnut hair to those short shorts that were clinging so nicely to Kurt's bent form.

"... prepare yourself," Sebastian suddenly said. Kurt stopped and pulled his mouth off the cock, looking up at Sebastian with both eyebrows raised.

"... come again?" Kurt asked, unsure if he heard right. "I want to watch you. " Sebastian exclaimed.

You want to watch me fingerfuck myself?" Kurt said with this cute tone again

Sebastian cringed at the crude wording „ How can you sound so innocent while saying things like this!"

" I'm just like that, now suck," Kurt commanded, and Kurt just slid his fingers over Sebastian's lips temptingly.

Tentatively opening his mouth, Sebastian bent forward and took the digits between his lips, swirling his tongue around the dry skin and effectively coating it in saliva.

Kurt's other hand trailed down until it reached the button of his shorts, and he easily unhooked it with one hand.

Sebastian smirked when figured he'd had a lot of practice.

The fingers slipped out of Sebastian's mouth, and Kurt used his thumb and pinky to shimmy out of the shorts so the saliva would not be wiped away. The shorts fell to meet his knees. Sebastian was somehow not surprised that there was no underwear under those shorts, and only got to see a glimpse of the reddening erection against that pale skin before Kurt leaned back down to continue his earlier ministrations.

Sebastian hissed in contentment when that wet heat swallowed him again, eyes focused on those saliva-coated fingers. As promised, Kurt guided the hand to his behind, rubbing against the puckered entrance before sliding a finger inside.

Kurt moaned around Sebastian's cock at the move, then teased the slit with his thumb as his pink tongue lavished a pulsing vein. It wasn't long before he pushed a second finger in, and moaned again, swallowing Sebastian's cock as far as he could go. The heat was unbearably intense and the visual was turning him on more than he thought possible.

Sebastian paid rapt attention to Kurt's breathing, which was ragged by the time a third finger was added. Kurt was spending more time licking at his erection rather than swallowing it, and the pace of those three fingers had sped up. A beautiful flush dusted the chestnut-haired man's cheeks, gasps of pleasure spilling from the moist, reddened lips.

"Stop," Sebastian gasped lowly, tugging at the brown locks.

Kurt looked up hopefully through hazy eyes. He definitely couldn't say that he was always turned on by every client, but he was most definitely getting into this. He really didn't want to stop his fingers, but it was whatever the client wished.

"The condoms..?" Kurt breathed, glancing at the bedroom door.

"In the living room in a drawer next to the massage table" Sebastian replied as Kurt rolled away from that delicious body heat. He kicked his shorts off when they slid to the ground and he hastily made his way out of the room.

Sebastian watched the smaller frame move about, eyes running over the toned flesh before landing on that round backside until it was out of sight.

Sebastian got out of the bed, taking the same path as Kurt, and he marched out into the living room.

Kurt turned to go back to the room with the condoms and nearly jumped upon seeing Sebastian out of the bedroom. Kurt watched him curiously as Sebastian advanced, his head slowly inclining as the blonde grew closer.

Sebastian took the condom from Kurt's hand and backed him up until the shorter man was leaning against the massage table.

Kurt had to admit he was a tad alarmed. But the lusty greeny eyes staring him down at him turned that fear into a thrill. He held his breath when Sebastian leaned his forehead against Kurt's own, and let it out in a shuttering gasp when one large hand grabbed hold of both the erections between their bodies and stroked firmly.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Kurt asked, biting his inner cheek as he tried to resist the temptation of bucking into that hand's movements.

"Fucking you over the massage table," Sebastian said huskily, smirked "Maybe it'll get rid of all my problems, hm?"

It was said jokingly. Kurt smiled, once again wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders as he nipped at an earlobe, and placed one hand encouragingly over the hand pumping their needs.

"Turn around," Sebastian ordered, pulling his hands away. He normally don't say to the other what to do, but now he knows, that he can give orders and that makes it even more hot. Kurt turned immediately, having no objection to bending over the table and spreading his legs invitingly. Sebastian then quickly tore the condom wrapper.

Kurt was looking over his shoulder, watching the performance in amusement. His eyes traveled to the oils standing next to them and lit up.

Sebastian was already rolling the condom on by the time and grabbed one of the original warming oils, lathering the latex. He grabbed hold of the skinny hips in front of him, his fingertips digging into the soft skin and smearing some of the oil against it as he pulled Kurt's cheeks apart. He watched the pink hole twitch as the tip of his cock brushed against it, and then slowly leaned in, watching himself disappear bit by bit.

Kurt braced himself at the intrusion, and let out a heartfelt moan as he was being filled. He clung to the table in front of him, his brown locks just barely brushing against it as he hung his head.

Sebastian smirked when he was sheathed completely inside, fiery hot walls twitching and straining against him wondrously. He was happy with his decision to follow through with this position. It was easy to move and the man was damn sexy bent over submissively like that. Sebastian knows that he have some sort of closet dominating streak.

"Y-You _better_ move," Kurt gasped. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle „ I thought it would be fun to tease you first a little"  
Kurt moaned as a response and take Sebastian by his wrist, the act of need showing obviliously. Sebastian smirked then and pulled back and snapped his hips forward again... and again.

Sebastian rolled his hips in a rhythm that was quickly increasing. Kurt greedily shoved himself back on the cock impaling him, wanting to feel _more_... "F-fuck..."

Sebastian, even in his pleasured haze, was startled by the sudden loud yell, and stopped all movement.

"W-what?" Sebastian asked breathlessly, worried. He had experienced sex with a man before, however, they never were this loud, even women .

"S-sorry I'm quite- just, if it bothers you, you can gag me" Kurt replied dryly, managing to glare over his shoulder. Sebastian get it now and smirked at the fact. He loved guys and girls moaning bellow him, but this voice was something between man and women and this guy was so responsive and moany over every touch it drives Sebastian crazy! He drove his hips forward again, looking for that same spot. When Kurt screamed again, he figured he'd found it, and leaned over the smaller perspiring body as he continued to ram into it.

Kurt very willingly let himself get lost in pleasure, half-lidded eyes unconsciously watching the fingers in front of him grip at the cushioned table and then spread widely, curving toward the ceiling. His legs grew wobbly as feeling was slowly stripped from him, all feeling but that incredible rod slamming into him. He was relieved when Sebastian wrapped an arm around his torso to hold him up, and his eyes widened when a rough hand fisted his milking cock and stroked.

It was too much.

Kurt opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came violently.

Sebastian had not been expecting the sudden and prematurely burst of pleasure from the man underneath him, and certainly had not expected the already-tight walls to clamp down on him like that. With a few more jerky thrusts, he also found his release, bending his body at a near ninety-degree angle to rest his forehead on Kurt's clammy back.

Harsh breathing and gasps of air were all that was heard as they regained cognizance, Sebastian at least having the right mind to take hold of the condom and pull out.

Skin still prickling, Kurt rested his head on his folded arms and watched Sebastian throw the used condom in the trash. He then stood slowly, eyes looking down at the mess he made on the massage table and floor.

"Heh. Better clean this up quickly or I'll have questions about odd stains," Sebastian teased, alarming Kurt. The little brunette quickly walked over to the bathroom to wet a washcloth, and Sebastian chuckled at the whole situation, "You know, you're pretty good for some cheap prostitute"

Kurt cast him a dubious glance as he placed the washcloth underneath the water and grabbed some soap.

"yeah... some cheap prostitute" Kurt said nodding, walking back over. Sebastian was taken aback by the blunt comment a bit, fully interested in this guy now.

"You had to be used for worse nicknames, plus it's who you are, what, now ashmed of it?" Sebastian exclaimed, watching Kurt kneel down and start scrubbing the floor, "Confidence is pretty sexy. You better have it if you want to please your customers fully."

Kurt snorted loudly, but didn't comment.

Silently watching that gorgeous pale body, Sebastian found himself a bit worry about Kurt and that the upcoming day, he has to wait for another guy to fuck him. But he would be leaving with a lot of money, at least more than he would normally earned.

"Would you mind if I took a shower before getting out of here? No one like their goods used before" Kurt asked. Sebastian shot him a quick glance before resuming his clean up job.

"... go ahead," Sebastian relented. Why not? Payment for the massage and sex. Though a little shower was nothing in comparison, in Sebastian's opinion. It still mystified him that Kurt hadn't demanded money for those things in the first place. Was all of it really worth twenty-five-houndred dollars? Putting a price on a person like that just seemed... despicable.

"Thank you much!" Kurt chirped, making his way to the bathroom.

Sebastian tossed the washcloth into the hamper and made his way into his room, throwing a new pair of boxers on. He picked up Kurt's shorts from the floor, remembering the shirt that still lay in the living room, and placed them on the end of the bed before falling back on the bed himself.

Placing both palms over his eyes, he took a deep breath, staring into blackness.

After such a stressful day of work, pouring out his feelings, and then succumbing to a round of really hot sex... with a _guy prostitute_... he was both mentally and physically drained. Taking his palms off his eyes, he lifted his head up to look at the clock on top of his TV screen.

Three in the morning. Ugh, and he had to be at work by six!

He cursed at the world as he lay his head back down and stared blankly at the ceiling.

In the bathroom, Kurt was immensely enjoying the warm water and expensive shampoos. He washed his hair twice just for the hell of it before getting out, cuddling into a fluffy towel before realizing he had no clothes in there. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom, making his way to the bedroom.

Seeing Sebastian on the bed, he opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it upon seeing the man's eyes closed. Kurt stopped, unsure, as he watched the chest rise and fall steadily. Then he saw the brunette's billfold on his dresser and rolled his eyes.

'Oh that's smart. Fall asleep while some random guy is in your room _and_ leave your money out for the taking!' Kurt exclaimed in his head, tiptoeing around the bed. He picked up the billfold and opened it, eyes bulging when he saw the amount of cash inside. ' Oh! You'd think you'd know that credit cards are much safer and easier! What I could get with all this!'

Kurt's hand fell on the money, and he paused, glancing over at Sebastian. His lips were parted in the slightest, breathing even; sleeping peacefully. Eyebrows furrowing, Kurt counted out exactly twenty-five-houndred dollars and shut the billfold.

He took one step before hesitating again, looking back at the bed. He remembered just how incredibly soft that mattress was... how cozy those sheets were...

Kurt shoved the money into a pocket of his shorts before lowering them to the floor.

'I can take_ one _more thing,' Kurt thought, dropping the towel to the ground and carefully slipping into the other side of the bed, eyes apprehensively watching Sebastian the entire time. His smile widened when the man didn't wake, and he curled into the plush bed, shoving his face happily into a fluffy pillow.

It didn't take long for him to find sleep.

-

_Big thanks for my friend to help me writing this! She doesn't have account, but we have it tofether somehow! Yay for Baruruu :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **As my life turns**  
Author: **Itskara**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Kurtbastian  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! This story is based on film Pretty Women, with some changes =D  
**Relations:** Sebastian – 23 yo business man from the rich family  
Nick – 22 yo Sebastian's best and maybe only friend  
Hunter Clarington – 23 yo known man, important and rich man, his family works with the Smythes  
Christopher – 19 yo, Sebastian's younger brother  
Kurt – 21 yo, bitchy prostitute with PAST  
Jeff – 22 yo, Kurt's room-mate and one of his friend, drug addicted  
Blaine – 22 yo, one of the worker in the hotel; helping Kurt  
Sanatana – 22 yo, Blaine's friend, fashionist

_'I can take one more thing,' Kurt thought, dropping the towel to the ground and carefully slipping into the other side of the bed, eyes apprehensively watching Sebastian the entire time. His smile widened when the man didn't wake, and he curled into the plush bed, shoving his face happily into a fluffy pillow._

_It didn't take long for him to find sleep._

Kurt groggily slit his eyes open, immediately shutting them again when light invaded. Squinting his eyes, he rolled onto his back, flinging one arm up and across his forehead. He stared at the ceiling as reality slowly crept back into his mind, realized that was most definitely not the ceiling of his apartment, and immediately sat up.

It took a moment for his wide eyes to survey the room and for his mind to catch up with him before he relaxed.

Then he turned toward the still-sleeping man who lay next to him.

'Wow, he's still sleeping,' Kurt thought, looking around for a clock. Almost ten in the morning, 'Mmm... Jeff is probably wondering where I am. Maybe I should call him.'

Kurt only had enough time to look at the phone before a noise caught his attention. There was a loud knock at the door. Kurt bent his legs and wrapped his arms around them, contemplating on whether to wake Sebastian up and let him know someone was at the door or not.

He decided not to, because there could possibly be more things in this hotel he could take advantage of while the true resident slept. Including trying some of those liquors on that fancy mini-bar!

However, when the sound of knocking became the sound of the doorknob jiggling, and something that sounded like the door unlocking, Kurt was perturbed.

"Sebastian?" Kurt whispered, shaking the man's arm.

Kurt heard the door swing open right as Sebastian's eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Seb-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Kurt jumped from the sudden booming voice that resounded through the suite. Sebastian nearly jumped off the bed, paThaded as his mind battled with its awareness.

"Are you he-"

Kurt observed with unblinking eyes as an older man decked in a suit walked into the doorway and promptly stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. Kurt had a feeling he knew who he was seeing just by looks alone, and one glance at Sebastian's face assured him he was right.

"Father...?" Sebastian asked, remnants of last night's massage completely invisible within those tensed muscles. Sebastian's head whipped to the side, looking toward the clock, "Fuck, I didn't set my alarm!"

The man in the doorway was by now flushed with anger.

"You completely ruin a good business deal, you don't return my call, you don't go into work today," Mr. Smythe lists off, walking further into the room, "So I come track you down and... this! Who the fuck is he?"

Sebastian felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole as he turned to look at Kurt. Thank the Lord blankets were covering certain assets, but this was bad no matter how he looked at it!

"Can you just leave for a moment? I'll talk to you when he leaves," Sebastian said, rubbing at his temple.

Mr. Smythe's face went red.

"Do you know what could happen if this got out? You'd ruin the Smythe name!" Mr. Smythe replied, looking near ready to pull his hair out, "What did I do to get cursed with two faggots for sons?"

Kurt glared at, what he thought, was another pitiful excuse of a father.

Sebastian clenched his teeth together at the mention of Chris again. His father was so utterly selfish and greedy. It was the family name he was worried about, not Sebastian himself.

"I said," Sebastian growled, "that I would talk to you after he left."

"No, he'll leave right now. And I had better not see his kind around here again," Mr. Smythe warned.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, noticing Sebastian turn to him from the corner of his eye as he stared Sebastian's father down, "Well, 'my kind' hates being around pompous assholes like you, so I'll gladly take my leave."

And with that, Kurt promptly stood up, revealing himself in all his naked glory, reveling in the choking sound coming from Mr. Smythe's throat.

Sebastian gaped, and was only slightly surprised when the urge to laugh hit him.

Mr. Smythe cleared his throat and looked at Sebastian while Kurt walked around the bed.

"You're extremely lucky that Clarington is offering another meeting with this. And you will _take_ this one-"

Mr. Smythe stopped to gape again when Kurt pulled up his short shorts and fastened them.

Sebastian couldn't hold his laugh in this time. It was so utterly refreshing to see his father so frazzled and not in control! Kurt threw a smile Sebastian's way before turning to his father.

"Hmm? Like what you see? I'll blow you for a thousand dollars," Kurt prompted, repeating his offer to the man in the elevator from last night.

Sebastian was torn between being highly amused or aghast.

Mr. Smythe chose the latter.

"... a prostitute? Not only a male but a prostitute? How could you even think of bringing this filth into this hotel?" Mr. Smythe exclaimed.

Kurt just humphed.

Sebastian, on the other hand, stopped laughing immediately. He felt his blood boil at the degrading way his father was talking about and looking at Kurt. There was nothing filthy about him. He was _free_, something that Sebastian had always wanted to be. And he sure as hell had better qualities than his father on things that really mattered.

Sebastian had no idea how the idea surfaced in his mind, but he was going to run with it. If only to see his father go ballistic like Sebastian had been feeling for far too long now.

"He's not a prostitute, he was just joking," Sebastian explained. Mr. Smythe regarded him dubiously and Kurt turned to Sebastian with one eyebrow raised high. Sebastian glanced at Kurt and then looked straight at his father, "This is Kurt. He's my lover."

Mr. Smythe pursed his lips together tightly, eyes flashing in anger.

Kurt stared at Sebastian, unsure of how to react. Where was the brunette planning to go with this? Well, whatever the man had planned, Kurt was more than happy to make this stiff even more uncomfortable!

"Ah, what a way to meet," Kurt said, clicking his tongue before smiling and holding out his hand, "Either way, hi daddy!"

"You shut your mouth," Mr. Smythe replied through his teeth, throwing daggers at Kurt with his eyes before turning back to Sebastian, "If this is supposed to be a joke, I'm not laughing. He-"

"He's my boyfriend," Sebastian stated firmly, interrupting his father, "I'll be careful with the paparazzi so your precious reputation doesn't get tarnished, whatever, but I refuse to do this deal if he doesn't stay."

Sebastian stared his father down, feeling his confidence go up with every word he spoke. With every smile he was getting from Kurt.

There was a tense silence where none of them moved.

"... I will talk to you later. _Alone_," Mr. Smythe finally said, jaw tense, "I don't know what you're trying to play at here, but you better hope to the heavens that this doesn't get out, Sebastian. And I'm giving you an hour to get to work."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the blatant threat, but it was unseen by his father, who swiftly turned on his heel and walked out. At the sound of the door shutting, Sebastian visibly relaxed, slumping against the bed.

"... lover, hm? That's a new one," Kurt said slyly, crawling back on the bed. He threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, laughter dancing in his eyes, "Oh honey, I feel so special! I got to meet your family after the first night!"

Sebastian frowned, looking down at where Kurt was resting his chin on his shoulder.

"... why are you even still _here_?" Sebastian asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled back.

"You fell asleep, so I decided to take advantage of this awesome bed. I think I got the best sleep ever!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing himself back on the mattress and spreading his arms out wide, "I didn't expect to get pulled in to your family troubles, though. Are you mad I stayed?"

Sebastian paused, actually having to think about that question.

"... no," Sebastian answered, almost surprising himself, "This... actually feels good. Having something on my father..."

Sebastian trailed off, staring at some space on the wall with a thoughtful expression. Kurt watched curiously.

"Well, gotta say, I am impressed, Mr. Prude," Kurt stated, smiling wider at Sebastian's glare.

"Stop calling me that," Sebastian remarked, before sighing, "I better get ready if I plan to be at work within the hour."

"Mm, yeah, then I guess I'll be on my way."

Kurt was hardly able to move a muscle before Sebastian's hand appeared on the pillow beside his head and the man's body towered over him. Hands bunched together awkwardly on his chest, Kurt looked up guardedly.

"I want you to stay here. A week at most. Just until I settle this deal," Sebastian proposed.

A smile slowly spread on Kurt's face.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a small voice, his cheeks nearly hurting from smiling so hard. Sebastian laughed at the tone, before Kurt feigned a look of apathy. He shrugged and turned his gaze away before continuing, "Well, a whole week... it's going to cost you."

"Oh, right," Sebastian feigned surprise, tapping his finger against the pillow, "Alright you greedy little shit. How much?"

"Mmm..." Kurt was counting with his fingers for show, "Six nights... days too... forty thousand."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"That's high robbery."

Kurt's eyes brightened.

"Well it is _me_."

Sebastian smilened before replying, "Fine. Forty thousand, and you stay here for a week."

Sebastian then pulled back and got off the bed.

"... ohmygod!" Kurt exclaimed, elated as he grabbed both sides of his pillow and smothered himself with it. He stayed like that for a moment, waiting until he could stop smiling before yanking the pillow off his face and hurriedly sitting up. Sebastian had went into the bathroom, and Kurt could hear the water turn on. Sliding himself across the bed, he snatched the phone and dialed Jeff's number.

One ring, two, three...

"M'hello?" Jeff finally answered, sounding sleepy.

"Jeff! You're not going to believe this-"

"Kurt! Where the hell are you? I had to crash at some old man's place because you never came back last night! Stupid landlord wouldn't even let me sleep in the hallway, heartless son-of-a-bitch..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the dramatics, inwardly reminding Jeff that this was his fault in the first place, but that wasn't the point.

"Quit whining. I got our rent money. Much more than our rent money," Kurt said with a smile, laying back on the sheets.

"... oh really? Did you check the money? A lot of people are counterfeiting things now-a-days. Thad just got ripped off that way a few nights ago, but we know how Thad is anywa-"

"It's legit," Kurt interrupted, shaking his head. Jeff could sure talk up a storm, "He wants me to stay a week, Jeff. And you know how much he's going to give me?"

"Better be a hell of a lot for a week. What the hell, why does he want you to stay a week? Is he twisted? Ugly?"

"He's good-looking!" Kurt exclaimed, glancing at the bathroom door, "Look, what matters is after this week is over, I am going to be pocketing fourty-four-thousand dollars."

"... BULLSHIT." Jeff exclaimed so loudly that Kurt winced, but the smile on his face merely broadened.

"Would I lie?"

"Yes. Yes you would."

Kurt's smile turned into a scowl in a split second.

"Look, I'm currently in his hotel room at the Dayton in Ohio. I am going to leave the rent money for you down in the lobby. I want you to come pick it up whenever you can."

"Isn't that hotel, like, really super fancy? Are you _sure_ this guy's not a creep-o?" Jeff asked, dubious.

"Are you implying I'm not good enough for these rich guys? I'll have you know I totally rocked his world last night," Kurt spoke defensively, chest puffed up proudly.

"You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, becoming frustrated with this call, and decided to quickly change the subject, "Jeff, he has a mini-bar in his room! A massage table, a marble bath, a bed that just _sinks _when you lay on it! It's the penthouse suite!"

"... lucky bastard," Jeff mumbled.

Hearing the water turn off, Kurt quickly sat up.

"Hey look, I have to go. I'll drop that money off at the front. Do _not _forget. I expect to have somewhere to crash after this week is over," Kurt stated pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun with Mr. Creep-O," Jeff replied sarcastically before Kurt hung up.

Kurt was only a tad disappointed when Sebastian emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. His blue gaze followed the man as he made his way across the room and to his closet, grabbing an orange tie.

"So you're leaving me on my lonesome," Kurt spoke up with a pout, turning his head toward the open bathroom door, "Hey, can I take a bubble bath!"

"You just showered last night," Sebastian commented, looking in the mirror as he tightened the orange fabric around his neck. Kurt crawled over the mattress until he reached the end, swinging his feet over to touch the carpet.

"That didn't have bubbles," he replied matter-of-factly, smiling innocently when Sebastian glanced at him through he mirror.

"Whatever," Sebastian relented, satisfied with his tie, and looked around for his dress shoes. He had just grabbed them when he heard the bathroom door shut. Sitting on the bed, Sebastian paused in putting his shoes on, staring at the bathroom door.

He briefly wondered if this was really a good idea. The little power trip felt great this morning, but now that things had settled down and left him time to think, doubts were creeping back into his mind. What was the point of this, anyway? Kurt couldn't stay here forever. It's not like he could continue this lover charade. When Kurt left, would everything just return to the way it was before?

No, that's exactly what he didn't want. And for the first time in his life, he was going to do what he wanted. Kurt was what finally made him realize this, so it was good to keep the guy around for a while, if only for support.

Heh, funny how his backup came in the form of a complete stranger.

But maybe it was fate.

Speaking of the outrageous man, Sebastian wondered if he was hungry. Surely he would be.

A quick trip to the phone assured him breakfast would be on its way as soon as possible. Just as he ended that call, his cellphone started ringing. Exasperation filtered over his face when he saw the caller ID.

"Nick," Sebastian greeted warily.

"Where are you? Mr. Smythe just got back in the office and he's in such a horrible mood!" Nick exclaimed.

"I know, I'm the cause of it. Like always," Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Look I'll be ther-"

Sebastian paused when he heard a muffled voice coming from behind the bathroom door. Almost like... singing?

"Sebastian?" Nick asked, confused at the sudden break off. Sebastian ignored him, however, making his way to the bathroom door, where he was sure singing was coming from.

"Sebastian? Hello?"

Sebastian opened the door, coming face to face with a lithe body covered by water and bubbles, chestnut hair wet and plastered to the tub where his head rested. The aqua eyes were closed and his head lightly bobbed as he sung along to the song playing from the earphones in his ears.

"Aaaaand, if you ask me how I'm feeling... don't tell me you're too blind to see!"

A broad smile ran across Sebastian's face as he slowly walked in, staring mirthfully at Kurt's half-assed dance moves.

"... Sebastian? What is that God-awful noise?" Nick asked, and Sebastian had a hard time keeping his laughter in.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you dooown! Never gonna run around and des-"

Kurt's eyes opened at this point, and he immediately stopped singing when he saw Sebastian. Sebastian finally let out the laughter that had been building in his chest. Kurt looked a little embarrassed as he pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"Nick, I'll see you at work," Sebastian said, not even letting the man reply before turning the phone off.

"... don't you knock?" Kurt asked with a pointed look at the door.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sebastian shoved both hands in his pockets and observed the slightly flustered man before pulling some money from his pocket. Walking forward, he placed some dollars on the edge of the tub, getting Kurt attention immediately.

"... you're paying in installments?" Kurt asked curiously. Sebastian just shook his head.

"While I'm gone, I want you to go out and buy some clothes. _Decent _ones."

Hazel eyes landed on the shorts on the ground to prove his point.

Kurt tipped his head back in botheration, feeling the urge to just dunk himself in the tub.

"You mean something boring," Kurt drawled.

"I mean something that doesn't make everyone turn and stare at you."

"They're going to do that in whatever I wear," Kurt cooed, lifting one leg out of the water."As you can see, I'm cute."

"Well you'll at least be a decently dressed adorable man," Sebastian responded dryly, looking toward the door when there was a knock from inside the apartment.

"Did you just admit I was adorable?" Kurt asked with a smile as he watched Sebastian walk away. The smile fell. How dare the man just walk out on a question? With several splashes, Kurt was out of the tub in the next second he flung a towel around himself and walked out. Water was trailing where he walked.

In the main room, a woman pushing a wide silver cart waltzed in. A look of shock spread across her face upon seeing the dripping, near naked man.

"You're getting everything wet!" Sebastian bellowed, flushing red when he thought of what the poor woman must be thinking.

… though what she was thinking probably really did happen, but it was still the thought.

"You aren't supposed to walk out on your lover when he's asking you a question," Kurt berated, eyes dropping to the cart as a delicious smell hit his nose, "What's this?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, cringing when he turned to the girl and she quickly looked away from him, looking uncomfortable. Reaching in his pocket, he produced some money and handed it to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about this?" Sebastian asked. He had a feeling he would be repeating this question a lot.

The woman took the money and gave a quick bow before she left.

Kurt had already made his way over, and uncovered one of the plates. The aroma of freshly grilled fish and the colorful arrangement of vegetables made his mouth water.

"I... ordered everything on the menu. I didn't know what you'd like," Sebastian explained, and hurriedly grabbed Kurt's arm when the raven haired man's hand went for the fish, "Don't you dare eat it with your fingers, and actually, I'm not letting you take a bite until you are dry and covered."

Kurt almost pouted. His stomach grumbled in annoyance, and propelled him to walk back in the bathroom to dry off and grab a robe.

Kurt running his gaze over all the choices, "Is that French Toast? Do yoou even have Japanese stuff here too?"

"Don't call me that," Sebastian muttered, sitting down at the table and grabbing the newspaper sitting on the side. He was reaching for his coffee when Kurt promptly sat on the edge of the table and grabbed a piece of French Toast, happily taking a plain bite, "... there _are_ three other chairs here, you know."

Kurt glanced at said chairs before shrugging and sliding down into one.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Kurt said.

"Yes, and I am. I needed some sugar in me, or the day would be hell," Sebastian murmured, taking another sip of his coffee. Kurt noticed the light brown color when the mug was sat down again. Without a second thought, he reached out and grabbed it, bringing the mug to his lips, "The hell-"

"UGH," Kurt exclaimed, cringing as the sugary sweet liquid was washed down his throat, "Why don't you just have a bowl of sugar for breakfast? This is disgusting!"

"Then don't drink it," Sebastian growled, snatching the mug back. Kurt made quite a show chomping down the toast in his hands to get rid of the lingering sweetness in his mouth.

"So who was on the phone earlier?" Kurt asked once his taste buds agreed with him.

"A friend of mine, Nick. He's the owner of the car I was driving last night," Sebastian replied, perfectly content in continuing to sip his coffee and glance through the newspaper.

"Really? Is he handsome?" Kurt asked, smiling. Sebastian sent him a glare, "What? Already said I wouldn't mind getting fucked in that car."

"Do you talk to your mother like that?" Sebastian asked. It was really just an off-hand comment, but Kurt's expression steeled at the question.

"... I can't talk to my mother at all, thanks," Kurt said, popping the last bit of French Toast in his mouth and wiping his hands together to rid himself of the crumbs. Sebastian didn't like the sudden awkward air that surrounded them.

"Er... sorry for bringing it up?"

"No problem. I've dealt with my problems. Don't need to rant to some stranger, unlike you," Kurt said with a false smile that instantly irked Sebastian.

"Whatever," Sebastian answered, standing up abruptly, "I don't know when I'll be back. Probably late. Don't drown in the bubble bath, hm?"

Kurt watched Sebastian grab his briefcase and walk out of the door, 'Really, what the hell? He finally let loose last night, and showed some guts this morning, but now he's back to being an uptight prick?'

Kurt sighed, looking around the room. He stopped when his eyes fell on the bathroom door, and upon remembering the extra money, he smilened.

Who cared about the uptight bastard? Kurt was going to enjoy the luxury of money while he could!

… after he ate some more of this delicious food.

Sebastian was in a bad mood.

Everyone in the office knew it, and stayed out of his way. Nick was unfortunately his partner, and could not do such a thing.

"I got a call from Clarington's secretary this morning," Nick started, watching with wary eyes as Sebastian crumpled pieces of paper into wads and played a one-on-one basketball game with the trash can, "He's willing to meet up with you again tomorrow evening. With great consideration, he thought talking about the issue over dinner would be more pleasing than a crowded hall of people."

A wad of paper soared through the air and hit the rim of the trashcan before falling to the floor. Sebastian scowled.

"Nick, you know that once dad takes control of his company, he's going to tear it apart, right?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in his plush chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Erm... yes?" Nick replied, wondering where Sebastian was going with this.

Sebastian stared at the ceiling for a little longer before rolling his chair over to a computer. One click of the mouse brought the computer humming to life, and with a few clicks and punches of the keys, Sebastian leaned back again.

"Did you know that Clarington's company gives five percent of their earnings to charity? More specifically, to kids with no homes?"

"I... didn't know that?"

"He has to be at least a little emotional to do such a thing, hm? How much of our money goes to charity? None."

"Maybe that's why he is suffering from some financial difficulty right now?"

"And yet he doesn't stop giving that five percent. Instead, he's forced to make offers to bigger companies to keep his company alive. Father knows how to manipulate words, so Clarington thinks merging with us is a good idea."

"And we'll get all his profits. It's how business works, Sebastian."

Sebastian glared at the desk in front of him.

"... you liar. My problems haven't gone away," Sebastian muttered half-heartedly.

Nick blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Uh... did I say they would...?" Nick asked.

"Not you."

Nick looked around the room. They were the only two in there.

"... Sebastian, are you feeling alright?" Nick asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Just tell Clarington that I'll be there tomorrow night," Sebastian sighed.

Kurt, decked back up in his black shirt, short shorts, and boots, made his way down to the hotel lobby with a white envelope held in his hand. Purposefully ignoring the prying eyes, he strutted his way to the front counter and placed the envelope on top of the smooth surface.

"... may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked, trying her best to keep a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm leaving this here for Sterling Jeff. He'll be here to pick it up sometime, hopefully, today," Kurt explained cheerfully. He felt on top of the world being able to leave money for his friend and having tons of dollars in his pocket that he planned to spend with a flourish.

"Yes sir," the lady said, taking hold of the envelope. With a quick pat on the counter, Kurt turned around and made his way out of the hotel lobby. He unknowingly brushed arms with the manager of the hotel during his exit, who watched him leave through skeptical eyes.

"... Fabray, do you know that man?" Blaine inquired, glancing from the man's retreating form to the woman behind the counter.

"No sir, I don't."

Though excited, Kurt almost felt intimidated by the time he got to the main shopping square. Brand names stared back at him everywhere he went, and he wondered if he should have asked Sebastian more about this shopping trip beforehand.

But he decided it didn't really matter anyway. Sebastian left him the money, and Kurt was going to use it on whatever he damn well pleased!

It was a window with silk button-up shirts that grabbed his attention. A small chime greeted him upon opening the doors, alerting others in the vicinity of his presence. Kurt did not even notice the disdainful looks from the sales clerks, nor the mother who covered her daughter's eyes.

'Wow, I bet this feels amazing on,' Kurt thought, running his fingertips down the silky red fabric. He ducked and twisted his head as he lifted the fabric this way and that, trying to find a price tag, 'I'd look pretty suave in it too!'

Frowning when there was no price tag in sight, he looked behind him, just in time to see a mother and her daughter walk out of the store.

"How much is this?" Kurt asked the nearby sales clerk. She lifted her head high, giving him a once over that made Kurt straighten.

"Too much for you, I'm sure," she sneered, placing a hand on her hip, "You just made valuable customers leave."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Why did all these rich people have to be uptight bitches!

"They probably left because your stuff is trash," Kurt snapped. His words were by far untrue, but the way this woman managed to look down on him even though he was taller was degrading!

The woman's mouth dropped, and Kurt smilened in victory, but it was short-lived.

"Well I am trying to get rid of the trash, _sir_. Please leave."

The urge to punch this woman was making his fists tingle. But Kurt shook off the feeling, not even looking over at her as he stomped out of the store. If he would have thrown a punch, he would have just proven her right.

'Heh, how ironic. Even when you have money, people treat you like shit just because of appearance,' Kurt thought, his upper lip curling as he took long steps down the street, 'This world sucks, doesn't it?'

Annoyed beyond belief, Kurt walked straight back to the hotel, dead set on locking himself up in the penthouse where he wouldn't have to deal with pompous assholes. At least until Sebastian got home.

He sneered when the man in front of the hotel looked at him, causing the man to quickly look up at the sky.

"Excuse me sir-"

"I'm going to my room," Kurt interrupted immediately, not even looking at who was talking.

"You're a guest here?"

That made Kurt stop in his tracks, turning to glare at the man following him. Simply the tone in that voice, that unbelieving tone, made Kurt blood boil.

"Are you saying I can't be?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

Blaine regarded the man carefully.

"I don't remember seeing you here before," Blaine spoke pointedly. Kurt nearly rolled his eyes at the obvious way around simply saying 'no'.

"Yeah, well I'm the friend of a guest here, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset your guest and lose your precious money, hm?" Kurt challenged. Blaine cleared his throat and glanced around, noticing all the attention they were receiving.

"If you could follow me, sir, I'd rather we talked about this in private?" Blaine said quietly, gesturing a hand toward a doorway to their left.

"... private," Kurt repeated, a contemplative expression on his face, before he shrugged, "I can do private."

With that, Kurt practically pranced over to the office door.

Blaine, extremely thankful they could get away from prying eyes and hopefully solve this little mishap, followed without another word.

He was most certainly not expecting to be sandwiched between a just-closed door and the pale little minx he was trying to reason with.

Kurt knew, though he cursed the uptight bastards all to hell, that he couldn't deny his standing. Rich places like this didn't take kindly to even mentioning prostitutes, much less having one running around. If those little bitches at the shop would have just had a heart, or at least been open-minded, he would have had no problem. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

There was no way in hell Kurt was going to get kicked out of this hotel. With that thought clear in his mind, he was going to do anything to stay. Sebastian had tried to trick him out of money once before. He wasn't going to be dependent on that brute for anything.

So, like it had always been, Kurt would depend on Kurt. And like it or not, his best asset was his body.

"I'm sure we could work out some sort of arrangement?" Kurt purred, his words just as suggestive as his hands were, sliding down the man's sides and around to grab at his ass.

Panicked, Blaine quickly grabbed hold of those hands, pushing Kurt back.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Blaine said in a tight voice that left no room for argument.

The seductive look fell from Kurt's face, replaced by massive annoyance. Ripping his arms away from Blaine, Kurt swiftly turned around, throwing his hands up in the air.

"All of you need to get a life," Kurt spat, throwing himself down on a chair, "And you're totally ruining my confidence."

Blaine blinked, surprised by the childish behavior.

"... I guess I'll start by asking which guest is your friend."

"Smythe Sebastian."

The surprise on Blaine's face was clear.

"Right, well... normally we wouldn't let one of our customers have _guests _without signing them in. However, Smythe is-"

"He doesn't like to be called that," Kurt interrupted, looking bored as he traced his fingers along the designs in the wood of the chair he sat in.

"... a valued customer, so we are willing to overlook it. Now... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Kurt. And please, for the love of mankind, call me that instead of 'sir'. Don't you people feel old when someone calls you that?" Kurt asked, his nose scrunching up.

Blaine hesitated at the improper name he was given, but figured he wouldn't be getting anywhere by trying to pry a full name from the man's lips. He briefly wondered how Smythe could possibly enjoy this brat's company. But that was another issue entirely.

"Well... Kurt ... I'm assuming you're a... relative of Smythe's?" Blaine asked carefully, tapping his finger on the desk.

Kurt was just about ready to call this man the dumbest person he'd ever met when he caught the compliant glint within the brown eyes staring at him.

"... yeah, sure," Kurt replied, unsure. Was this man seriously going to let it slide like that?

"Of course. Then you must be his..." Blaine trailed off.

"... cousin?"

"Right. Now, I'm sure after Smythe leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again," Blaine continued, to which Kurt rolled his eyes, "So while you're here, please try to dress more respectively, and do-"

"That's what I tried to do!" Kurt blurted, startling Blaine. In a huff, Kurt reached in his pockets, pulling out the money and waving it in front of Blaine's face, "I tried to go get some nice clothing, but the bitches at the store refused to cater to me! I can see why you guys have maids and people to go do this shit for you. I wouldn't want to be in those hags' presence either!"

Blaine took a wary step back from the seething man, who looked very near ready to rip the money in his hands in half. Giving Kurt a once-over, Blaine did not have the slightest trouble in believing what the man was telling him. After a few steps on plush carpet, Blaine was picking up the phone.

Kurt sneered at the man, just knowing he was going to get kicked o-

"Men's clothing. Lopez , please," Blaine spoke, confusing Kurt, who tentatively placed the dollars back in his pockets, "Santana, it's Blaine. I have a guest here who is in need of some good clothing..."

With a brow raised, Kurt determined maybe not _all _snobs were that bad.


End file.
